This is me
by A story told in time
Summary: When camille is left heartbroken by logan she thinks its not possible to be hurt anymore can logan fix it before its to late. sorry suck at summary it beacomes T later in the story
1. Mistake

This is my first fan fiction please comment

I know I should feel happy I got a part in spy high but I don't want it any more I mean Logan only wants me because of my wig and accent and I just can't believe… someone interrupted my thoughts it Joe

"Camille I got your txt what's wrong" she took one look at me

I held back tears

"Camille why are you crying "she came over and hugged me

"It's Logan" I said

'But you guys looked fine when we went out with Lucy"

"I know but I was ignoring him "

"Why"

" Because he was using me as a kissing doll at first I thought he might like me again but he only liked secret agent spark" I kept blubbering

"O my god Camille I'm so sorry"

'It's ok I should have known not to let my hopes up"

"Come on lets go to the pool it might cheer you up"

"Ok just let me freshen up" I walked into the bathroom

~big time rush~

As we were half way through the lobby but I heard a voice I could never confuse

"Hi Camille "it was Logan

I turned around and was about to act normal but he interrupted

"I heard u got the part in spy high dose that mean you're going to use the wig and accent and boots more "he smiled holding up my wig boots and accent

I couldn't believe this so I grabbed my jacket and boots put on my wig he smiled and leaned I slapped him he almost fell down he open up his eyes real wide and yelled "Mila... err... I...mean...Camille."

Did he just call me Mila I felt my face grow warm the tears rolled down and I ran to my room I didn't stop even when Logan started yelling my name.

He broke my heart once or twice but I don't think I can handle it again

I just wanted him to know this is me I cant change

Should I continue please comment thank you


	2. bed of tears

I laid down on my bed tears still rolling down my face and the same word kept repeating in my mind. "Mila… err…I…mean…Camille." I then heard Joe come back into the room.

"Sorry Camille he just won't leave."

"It's ok Logan Is just trying to apologize for… you know but I can't look at him now."

"I still can't believe he would do that but you know Logan he's really dense when it comes to girls and love."

"Will you stop already!"

"Stop what." she looked shocked I just yelled

"Stop saying he..." um I hesitated "…love's me"

"I'm sorry Cami…"Logan was banging on the door and yelling "Camille I'm sorry please open the door and let me explain!"I was sick of this and then Joe said "No. Logan you hurt her badly do you hone…"I interrupted her. "STOP!" I screamed. It hen lowered my voice but still enough that Logan can hear. "Joe can you please leave while I talk to Logan."

Joe looked at my weirdly. "What?"

"Please leave so I can settle this once and for all."I whispered

"Oh…? OH! Ok Cami bye." She whispered

I wiped my tears and dust my shirt of and walked into the living room and then towards the front door. Logan walked in and Joe left but not without giving Logan one final glare.

Logan walked up to me and hugged me "I'm so sorry." He whispered into my hair I could have stayed there my whole life and die there happy. I knew I had to let go before I lost all control I enweaved myself from his warm embrace.

"Logan." I said under my breath and hid my face in my hair knowing if I looked at him id lose all resolve.

"Camille I…"

Katia/Talia: a cliff hanger what will happen next?

Logan: is Camille going to kill me?

Camille: "DO I!" (Camille looks worriedly at Logan with a look of adoration)

Katia/Talia: Stop drooling Camille I just cleaned the floor (Logan chuckles under his breath)

Camille: Don't flatter yourself Logan. And I was not drooling.

Katia/Talia: yes you were enough to fill an ocean

Logan: Ha .Eww Camille that's disgusting

Camille: Logan why are you so cruel I hate you! (Dramatically cries and slaps Logan)

Logan: cam...I'm...Uh

Camille: of course I will take you back I love you! (Kisses Logan)

Logan/Talia: "…"

Camille: and scene (smiles proudly at self)

Katia/Talia: Hehe…oh (laugh nervously)

Logan: "…"

Katia/Talia: he's going to be a while


	3. I can't

Long time no see right?

"Logan." I said under my breath and hid my face in my hair knowing if I looked at him id lose all resolve.

"Camille I don't know what just happened. "He tilted my face to look at him. "It just happened."

He looked sorry. "Logan I'm just hurt…I'm constantly getting hurt by you and I just…just…"

I felt a lump in my throat. I stopped talking I just couldn't take it. His eyes brown orbs staring at me with such intensity that I wanted to look away. The way his dimples showed without smiling. His lips which I from experience know are soft and smooth. I took a deep breath and moved away from him. I told Jo I could do this when the truth is I couldn't.

"Logan go." I pointed towards the door

He looked me and took one step closer "No." I was shocked he spoke with such authority

"Why not I asked him so you can convince me to were the wig and kiss Mila." that was harsher than I expected but deserves it.

"No! So I can explain and apologize."

" Explain what that ill never be good enough and that we will never work out cause Mila is better than Camille any day."

He looked frustrated and yelled. "No! To explain all the reasons I love you."

"Wh-wha-what?"

"Yes Camille I love you!" He said a little louder than necessary. "You want to know why, well because you're…"

Logan: what why did you tell her that.

Katia: because it's true.

Logan: no its not.

Camille: you don't love me. (Looks at floor muttering) I mean of course you don't you can do so much better.

Logan: wait Camille (grabs Camille's wrist as she walks away) I didn't say that.

Katia: yah you did.

Logan: I'm sorry I didn't mean it.

Camille: YA YOU DID!

Katia walks away slowly

Please review I'm aiming for 5 if you don't you must be satisfied with this.


End file.
